


Chaos Theory

by Dhalia



Series: Chaos Theory [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: And I'm not letting go, I'm Bad At Tagging, I've been dragged into this fandom, Multi, Multiple Choice, My First Fanfic, Reader-chan is awesome, Sorreh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhalia/pseuds/Dhalia
Summary: Small things, done consistently, create major impact.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, uhm.  
> Hi!  
> This is an idea that has been in my mind for... Sincerely, years but believe me the first ideas were disgusting af so I started over again with a new idea this year, sooo.. Enjoy yourselves.
> 
> P.S: I'll try to make this a multiple choice fanfict, you know... Like in otome games! Haha ^.^ Also English isn't my first language so bear with me q v q
> 
> Ready to read?
> 
> ♥ Yeeaaaasshhh let's go my bitches (A/N high-five)  
> ♡ Learn how 2 English pls Xd
> 
> To Nox: If you're reading this, please don't hit me :^(
> 
> PS: Basics just in case  
> Nakamas = Comrades  
> (y/n) = Your name, whatever it's fine. If you ask me my OC is Shinku which means crimson ^.^  
> (h/l) = Hair length. Short, medium, long...  
> (h/c) = Hair color. Auburn, blonde, white...  
> * Kaze Kaze no Mi = Gust Gust Fruit. I'ts something I made up, it won't last long haha :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  _Small things, done consistently, create major impact._   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, uhm.  
> Hi!  
> This is an idea that has been in my mind for... Sincerely, years but believe me the first ideas were disgusting af so I started over again with a new idea this year, sooo.. Enjoy yourselves.
> 
> P.S: I'll try to make this a multiple choice fanfict, you know... Like in otome games! Haha ^.^ Also English isn't my first language so bear with me q v q
> 
> Ready to read?
> 
> ♥ Yeeaaaasshhh let's go my bitches (A/N *high-five*)  
> ♡ Learn how 2 English pls Xd
> 
> To Nox: If you're reading this, please don't hit me :^(
> 
> PS: Basics just in case  
> Nakamas = Comrades  
> (y/n) = Your name, whatever it's fine. If you ask me my OC is Shinku which means crimson ^.^  
> (h/l) = Hair length. Short, medium, long...  
> (h/c) = Hair color. Auburn, blonde, white...  
> * Kaze Kaze no Mi = Gust Gust Fruit. I'ts something I made up, it won't last long haha :D

_Ah, it feels like a lived two different lifes, doesn't it?_ You said to the back of your head recalling how did you ended up here.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“General (y/n) your presence has been requested by our lord, please go to his chamber as soon as possible.” Said one of your comrades.

“Oh, thanks Mrs. Dred, I’ll be going” you stood up from the library and went to meet your lord.

As soon as you stepped on the red carpet he acknowledged your presence.

“Ah, if it isn't Miss (y/n). I've been waiting for that day since we overforced your powers… This is an important mission we've been planning since you obtained them. I hope you understand how important it is to us to succeed in this one…” he cast a menacing look at you, as if threatening you.

“Yes Sir. Whatever it is, I’ll put my heart on it.” You replied on your knees in front of his throne.

“Listen up close, little one… Your mission is simple. You have to travel to the past, back to when our organization ruled all over the seas and stopped criminals. Since we don’t know the exact time when those filthy lies about the void century were spitted and corrupted our once called _nakamas_ , you will have to go back in time a few years before the execution of Gol D. Roger and kill whoever is the one who pronounces those filthy words. Will you aid us in order to make our organization great again, Miss (y/n)?”

 

“Leave it to me, sir!” With one hand on where your heart is you say drenched in determination.

“Wise choice… Do _not_ fail me.”

"I will make you proud, sir!” You get up and go to your room.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Without any previous send-offs you took a deep breath, hold tight to your backpack in which you had a cash maker _hehe, future advantages_ in case you would need it. And with a soft voice…

“Reverse.” and everything is light and everything is dark. Space itself distorts and revolves around you, eyes closed and head throbbing because of the energy it takes to go centuries back in time. You stood there, eyes closed until the agonizing pain in your head stops and the ringing in your ears dies down.

Panting you take a look at your hands _they look smaller…_ you raise your head and look at your surroundings which are all covered in snow. You notice a couple all lovey-dovey coming to you and as you’re about to run before they see you they seem to acknowledge you standing there and you try to crawl your way out but everything hurts too much to move.

_Keep going, (y/n)…!_ You tried to stop time but instead it was going slower, you cursed mentally and tried to get away as snowflakes dropped slowly than usual, crawling until your vision blurs and nose starts to bleed.

You kept crawling… time going back to its usual speed as your vision was blurred with dark spots all around and you couldn't see anymore, body going numb as you fell into the cold snow which made your feverish body cold down as you lost consciousness.

_“Oh my…!” a female voice echoed in your head but you were already too far from conscious._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

You tried opening your eyes, but soon closed them because of the light. You felt warm in there… But where were you exactly? Upon hesitation you opened them again and found yourself in a warm and cozy log house. A bonfire close to where you were lying, filling the room with its cracking. It seemed like a child room, was this your room? You couldn't recall. You tried to stand up with the help of the nightstand close to you only to drop the glass standing in it upon trying to get out of bed. Your legs felt weak and so did your arms as well; you covered your mouth with both hands upon dropping the glass with water on it, and looked around desperately in order to clean the mess you just made.

 

“My, my… Awake already honey?” You shifted under the sudden voice despite its sweet tone. The owner made its way to you “Oh dear, I didn't scare you. Did I?” entering in the spectrum of gentle orange light that the fire emanated you could see that she was a woman, a fairly beautiful one.

She stood there, waiting for an answer. Eyes smiling and so her mouth did, hands clasped together in front of her. Loose auburn locks curling up until they meet their end around her clavicle. You stood there, silent as you studied her features, while she cleaned the mess you made. When she was done she decided to approach you, caressing your forehead.

 

“Well, at least your fever isn’t a problem now. Can you talk, dear?” you nodded slowly, mouth hanging open. Never breaking eye contact with lady whom those grey orbs belonged. “If it isn’t a bother… Could you tell me why were you standing in the snow?”

That question took you by surprise. You were standing out there, weren’t you? Yes, indeed. Why?

You furrowed your eyebrows thinking, exploring all the places in your mind only to find it empty. Empty! It was completely blank; you could only recall lying on the snow, exhausted and losing it. Everything else was blurry, like a gem in the bottom of a lake, it shimmers but you can’t reach it. All voices that flashed on your mind where also distorting, like a whisper you can’t decipher. The more you thought about it, the more these memories seemed to be ripped apart from your brain. As if you _had_ sacrificed them.

“I-… I’m afraid I can’t remember anything…” you muttered under your breath, looking at your hands which lay on your lap.

Your hands were small, like the ones of a child. They shivered under the fear of being unaware of who you were. A hand was placed on your shoulder, getting you out of your thoughts that have been swallowing you.

“Poor thing… Here.” She held you in her arms, embracing your tiny body. However, the last hug you remember that was given to you… Didn’t it feel different? It felt as if you had shrunk.

_That’s stupid_ you though and she pulled out, and flashed that caring smile once again.

“May I have your name?” she asked, you though. Name… Your name, which was it? You could only hear being called general, soldier… But that’s not a name as far as you knew… What was it…?

_“Keep going, (y/n)…!”_ That sentence flashed through your mind. Yes, that’s right; you did say that before, didn’t you? (Y/n), that’s your name. Thought it feels quite foreign.

“(Y/n). The name is (y/n).” You looked at her, raising your eyes from your hands.

“My, isn’t that a cute name for such an adorable girl?” she chuckled. “I’m Yuriko. We were taking a walk and we found you there crawling until you fell unconscious!”

“We?” you arched an eyebrow and she covered her mouth.

“Oh my, how rude of me! I mean me and my husband, Yuuki. He’s a doctor here, you see; he took care of you while you were unconscious. I bet he’s in the kitchen.” She caressed your hair and (h/l) (h/c) locks fall on your shoulder, then you heard the door creak and you both looked at it.

The couple who was in that room that you would call yours in a matter of time became your family. You learned that they have been waiting forever to have a baby they couldn't since your mom was sterile so they adopted you and loved you as a child of their own.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

As time went on you grew fond on your family, and the villagers of the small island. Your mother told you that none comes here because a thick mist covers the sea around it. The island you called a home wasn't exactly an island, but a part of it!

It’s said that long time ago the island was a big one enough to call it a metropolis, your village was merely but a humble port, it changed the day the ground beneath the center of the metropolis began to break and crumble, and... Behold! The metropolis disappeared in a matter of seconds. It was swallowed by the sea beneath it! Instead of the overpopulated town a vein appeared. The mineral was one the citizens never saw; neither was it shown in any book. It had nearly to no-use, until the fishers found out that all sea monsters that were near the island also disappeared.

It was a matter of time until the stone was admitted to be a gift from the sea gods. It also had effects to counteract the effects of a devil-fruit user! The rumor had spread and everyone talked about being used as military armament. But the gods protected the island covering its seas with a thick fog that made it impossible to get past it, no ship ever made it to the island, at least whole.

Of course, that’s just a legend. An old one passed from father to son. But if one thing was true it was that none ever made it to the island.

It made you quite upset, since you couldn’t have appeared out of nowhere, could you? Neither you felt like all children, you weren’t as naïve and curious as them. It was as if you already knew all the things that intrigued them. You watched them silently from the window of your room while you played one instrument typical of this country.

You observed the children run and play around, laughter filling your ears stopping your practicing season and rising your eyes to see the children looking at you.

“Nee-san, please play some more!” said the raven haired boy, his green eyes shimmering with excitement.

“Yes please, play some more miss!” said the smaller girl; they looked alike so they must be siblings.

Breathing out a sigh you smiled and nodded to keep playing some more until something else caught their attention and they left in a hurry.

“Look, Mika, right there. The snow is melting!” The boy exclaimed.

“Summer has surely come!” they laughed and ran all over the village telling everyone how summer was just around the corner. This brings happiness to this village that was cold almost all year, and from time to time the arrival of summer changed. “Nee-san, summer is there!”

You flashed a smile as you were standing in front of your instrument. “Yes it’s right here. Can you feel it?” they both giggled and ran off once more in their adventure of telling every citizen how it was just about the harvest time was just at about three weeks from today.

Your smug smile became your current blank face as they disappeared on the distance. Sure, you were nice to them because you were the daughter in-law of the major, but you feel quite awkward around children. You felt _envy_. You weren't able to act as one; instead you were like an old lady that was stuck in a seven-year old body.

You sighed. Anyway you loved this island. It was quiet yet lively, cold but the villagers made it warm and safe. It was like an impregnable castle, nobody could reach this island, but the villagers could leave and come back anytime. The same vein that shone majestically in the very half of the island also was able to scatter the mist around the seas, just a little stone big as a closed fist of yours was enough to lighten up the way, they would usually place this stone in their nautical figurehead. Normal mist won’t scatter, but yet this one was special, and both fishers and merchants thanked gladly this.

That mist was persistent, none could get past it, and no one did so in the past centuries.

_But the day arrived_

At first it was only a ship that arrived to the shore, nothing seemed of. Some ships become adrift because of the mist around it. Everyone gathered around, you were right behind your mother, your father who was the first to examine from the shore. Suddenly, everyone’s breath got caught in their lungs when a beaten person get out of the ship, lying on the rail, panting. Their pace was clumsy. They seemed to be much wounded.

Your father was about to speak, not only as a chief, but as a doctor towards the stranger, as he opened his mouth to speak someone made its way out of the ship, talking in an arrogant voice.

“Well, thanks for bringing us here to this dream island. I’m sure its rare ore will come in handy; if it wasn’t because of your Kaze Kaze no Mi* we couldn’t had made it through the mist.” You hide behind your mother; sure this guy was big and scary. She caressed your head keeping your intrigue from making you peek. The guy seemed to notice the whole village staring at him, in awe and concern. He just smirked “God, I thought it was an empty village, but it seems that it’s far more a dirty work… As for you; I should consider letting you achieve your freedom as we promised.” The wounded man face lightened up and froze when the gun pointing at him cocked. “Meet with your creator.”

_Then it filled your ears; a shot_. Yes, it clearly was that, as you could hear the loud “thud” of the man limp body falling, silence filling the scene as everyone was analyzing the fact right before their eyes before their screams of discord ringed in your ears. Your mother suddenly turned around and grabbed you by your shoulders; her gaze was so intense it almost frightened you.

“(Y/n); listen to me real good. Run. To. The. Forest. **NOW**.” You shifted, opening your mouth to answer.

“W-what about you? I don’t want to leave you behind, I don’t want to b-“ You were cut, your mother lowering her head.

“Listen. I won’t say it twice. Go, **now**. I don’t want to hear any hesitation” She pushed you, getting up and looking as you took a few steps back turning around to run. “Whatever happens!” she said, you didn’t have to look at her to know she was smiling yet crying. “Know that we loved you with all our beings!”

You ran, and ran for what seemed for hours. Your legs begging you to stop as your muscles burned. You tried to ignore the voice in your head begging you and concentrate in the sound your foot made as the leaves on the ground creaked.

You stopped when you thought you were deep in the forest sitting near a tree and holding to your knees the ones you soaked with the tears of your silent weeping.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

You cried until you saw twilight approaching deciding it was time to go home you wiped your tears and ran back to the village, but instead.

_Fire. Fire made its place in the village and made it theirs. Its creaking covered the sounds of the villagers that should be around at this time._

You made your way to your house in a fast pace. Something in the back of your mind screamed that it wasn’t a good idea, but as obstinate as you were you kept walking, pace going faster and faster until you were running only to be meet with what was left of your house.

Falling to your knees you tried to deny it.

_It’s a lie…_

You told yourself, however deep down you knew it was no lie. This was the real world, as dearly as you wished it to be a dream it wasn’t.

“I-… No… **Nooo!** ” you shouted with a voice that was caught in your throat for so long you thought it was lost. Crying your eyes out you looked at the red skies that spread over the twilight.

Wiping your eyes over and over you hiccupped and didn’t show any signs of it stopping.

However, you flinched when you heard footsteps right behind you, turning to meet the eyes of a different men who wore a blue and white suit.

“D-don’t come any closer…!”  You warned him, retreating from the man who was approaching. “ **I don’t want to die! I _won’t_ die!**” you screamed, suddenly something clicked inside you. Something you had long ago forgotten, and the flowers that sprouted with the arrival of the summer abruptly wilted and turned to dust. This seemed to do the trick, as the man that seemed to be amazed, and so you were.

_Yes, that’s right. I had powers, didn’t I? How could I forget such a great potential? Yes, I was strong, stronger than anyone else in there… But where is ‘there’ now?_ You couldn’t recall any further. Yeah, they called you general, rebel, soldier, and also _time princess_.

“Oh honey.” He cooed. “I won’t ever hurt a child. Come here, we will protect you before those _bad_ pirates come back and attack anymore civilians. We were chasing after them, you see?” Something boiled in your insides. Grief and anger mixing together; forming what it’s known as thirst for revenge.

“I’ll… I’ll go with you! Please…, I beg you. Let me get my revenge back!” you shouted, filled with anger, yet determination.

“Wise choice...” He smirked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Those memories are so far from nowadays… Yet, the desire of getting your revenge is still stinging and piercing your being, like a thorn that only grows bigger and sharper.

It’s been… Ten years? You were already eighteen; you made yourself a place in the marine army and gained a respectable position as a captain.

You heard the sound of footsteps approaching your room. Letting out a sight you raise your eyes to meet with a photo of your family and you and a small smile makes its way to your lips. The footsteps were getting louder; wood creaking under its weight. You closed your eyes.

 

 

 

_It’s about time._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's it. I will introduce the OP saga characters next chapter, that's just an introduction.  
> Aaaa real long one... Yep :B
> 
> See you next time! ♥


End file.
